InuYasha, have nothing else to name it!
by Kago-Kikyo
Summary: InuYasha soon now has to pick between Kagome and Kikyo. Who?


InuYasha: A fedual fairy tale  
  
" Finally." Kagome said. " A place to rest, right next to the well." She, Inu-Yasha and Shippo had found a place to relax and have a picnic. " Hey guys, I'm going to set up our lunch okay?" She said. " Go ahead. I'll just walk around to make sure no demons are here." Inu-Yasha told her. " Okay. Shippo and I will call you when we're ready, okay?" " Fine. I'll go now." Inu-Yasha said in a strict way. He just went without a smile. Inu- Yasha's acting weird. I wonder what's wrong.Kagome thought.  
As soon as Kagome and Shippo were done setting out the food, Kagome said, " Shippo, I'm just going to get some water from the stream okay?" Shippo nodded and said, " Okay Kagome. I'll wait right here." Then Shippo smiled and Kagome smiled back. After that, Kagome walked towards the stream and stopped when she came to a thick, bushy area.  
" Oh man!" Kagome yelled. As she got closer, she heard two familiar voices in a conversation. Kagome got closer and the voices became louder. I wonder who it is.I know thoso voices, but it is too low. I have to get closer." Kagome said. Owww.Kagome thought as a thorn pricked her side. It started to bleed. Going through this wasn't easy. She kept on following the voices. " Oh, man.when am I ever going to get there? These bushes must go on for miles and more miles. Where are those voices coming from?" Kagome said. She couldn't stand walking alone in the quiet, bushy area anymore. It kind of gave her the creeps. Then she heard the voices. She peeked through a bush, and saw Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. Kikyo? She is still alive? Why is Inu-Yasha there? Kagome thought. Then she decided to watch them. " Inu-Yasha...do you hate me?" Kikyo asked. " Well, of course I don't." He answered. " Well, do you know that girl well, the one you travel with? Does she mean more to you than I do?" She said. Kagome felt a shock deep down in her chest. Her heart started to feel sad. " Um, well, I'm not sure." Inu-Yasha said. " Only one of us is important to you, I can tell by the look on your face. Who do you desire more?" Then Kagome had another shock. She knew this was about a choice. " Who, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked. She gently touched Inu-Yasha's cheek with her hand. " Please, make a decision. Whom do you desire?" " Well, I am fond of you." Inu-Yasha said. " You are fond of me? So you desire me?" Kikyo said, taking her had off Inu- Yasha's cheek and onto his left shoulder. " F-fine. I guess I like you. You are inportant to me." He said, speaking innocently. Then Inu-Yasha heard a gasp. He turned to the left, and saw Kagome. Her eyes were forming tears. Kagome then turned and ran away. " Wait! Kagome! It's not what you think! Please stop!" Inu- Yasha shouted. He chased after her.  
When he caught up, he jumped in front of her. " Inu- Yasha..how can you betray me? Why..why." Kagome said as her voice became softer and softer. " Kagome, look, I didn't mean it that way." Inu-Yasha said. " Huh?" Kagome walked towards him, and embraced him. " Inu-Yasha....all this time I loved you.I had true feelings for you. So please don't leave me!" Kagome cried. Inu- Yasha could feel the warmth of Kagome's body, and understood how she felt. " Kagome, would you like it if I didn't leave you?" Inu- Yasha asked, and he wrapped his arms around her. " Yes.I would desire it that way. Being with you makes me feel relaxed and it gives me ease. Please, stay with me..I don't want to be alone." She said softly. " Don't worry. I'm here. We're safe this way." Inu-Yasha told her. " Kagome." He said. " Inu-Yasha.." Kagome mumbled. Her lips were getting closer to Inu- Yasha's. As they were about to kiss, they heard someone scream,  
" Hey! Don't leave me here! Inu-Yasha! Kagome! Come on! I'm hungry!" Kagome paused for a moment. " That's Shippo." Inu-Yasha said. " We better go." He said with a smile. Then he grabbed Kagome's hand and ran all the way back to the picnic area. As soon as they got there, they ate together.  
Meanwhile, Kikyo was wandering again. She was looking for Inu-Yasha. " Inu-Yasha..where are you? Have you left me again?" She said to herself. She then heard a rustling near a bush. She set her arrow, and the rustling noise was a person, Kikyo's reincarnation. " What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked her strictly while putting down her arrow. " Kikyo..I'm here to tell you something Inu-Yasha wanted to tell you earlier. He asked why do you hate me so much?" Kagome asked. " Him? I do not dispise him." Kikyo answered, thinking it was a crazy question. " No, not him, me. Your reincarnation." Kagome said. " Why I dispise you? Stop interfearing." Kikyo told her. " Interfearing? I'm not!" Kagome said. " Please, Inu-Yasha was meant to be with me. You shouldn't keep on trying to get him away." Kikyo said. " Hey, I'm not!" Kagome shouted. Well, I'm not sure about that..Kagome thought.  
Then another rustling noise came towards them. It was Inu- Yasha. He saw Kikyo and Kagome, and didn't know what was going to happen. " Kikyo.Kagome..what's going on?" He asked them both. " Inu-Yasha..you just can't be stuck between me and that girl. You have to make a decision." Kikyo said first. " Inu-Yasha.she's right." Kagome said. Inu-Yasha looked at her. Her eyes weren't happy. He could see her eyes going wet. " Well.I know I do have to make a decision, but I do not know who I should choose." Inu-Yasha said. " Inu-Yasha, this might help you. Who do you think helps and cares for you more?" Kikyo said, trying to make questions that she thought the right answer is always herself. " Look, Inu-Yasha. Who do you think you were meant to be with? Please only pick one of us. You just can't be stuck between us both." Kagome told him, and that hurt her feelings. " Why does this have to happen? This is not easy. I do not know who I should stay with." Inu-Yasha said. He also thought what he said was kind of stupid.  
" Kagome! I need to tell you something!" Someone screamed. It was Shippo. " Your stuff fell in the well! I think it went back to your house!" He shouted again. Kagome followed Shippo's voice. Before she left, she said, " Have a nice time with Kikyo, Inu- Yasha." After saying that, she left.  
Inu-Yasha felt a shock. Could this mean that Kagome wants him to be with Kikyo? Inu-Yasha walked towards Kagome, but Kikyo grabbed his hand. " Don't follow her. She wants you to be with me." She said. Inu-Yasha stopped for a moment and said, " Kikyo, it's not like I hate you or anything, but I will follow her. Don't worry, I will come back." He said. " Fine, I'll wait." Kikyo said as Inu-Yasha left.  
" Kagome! Kagome, where are you?!" He screamed. He heard a sound from the well, and it sounded like a thud from a jump. Then he ran as fast as he could, and jumped in the well, too. Inside he saw Kagome. " Kagome look, about what you said..I'm not sure about it." Inu-Yasha told her. As soon as he was going to say something else, Kagome went out of the well. " Wait! Kagome!" He said as he climbed out of the well, too. Kagome wasn't there, and so was the Sengoku Jidai. He was in Kagome's time. How am I supposed to find her? I don't know all the places here! He thought. First he thought for a moment. He remembered going here when they first met. He now remembered some places here. Inu-Yasha could think of when he barged in Kagome's house while she and her family were about to eat, and the part when Kagome saw Yura's hair. He stopped thinking, and suddenly saw Kagome. He thought for a moment. He didn't know what to say to her. Inu-Yasha kept on thinking and thinking until he decided to go up to her. Inu-Yasha walked towards her, slowly and more slow as soon as he got closer to Kagome. Kagome noticed. " Kagome..." Inu-Yasha mumbled. Kagome just looked at him, thinking about the times she saw him with Kikyo. Inu-Yasha walked towards her. As soon as he got close, he looked at her for an awful long time. When he couldn't take but touching her, he looked at her hand and held it. He felt Kagome's warmth again.  
  
" Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said as she looked at Inu-Yasha's face. She also looked at his hand, holding hers. " Look, Kagome..Kikyo doesn't know, but you are more important to me than she is." He said. " Really? I am?" She asked. " I'm more important to you than Kikyo is?" She asked again. " Yes.it is true." Inu-Yasha said. " Tell me, Kagome..was it true when you said you loved me?" He asked. " Yes.it's true.." Kagome said. After saying that, there was a pause and a long moment of silence. Kagome and Inu-Yasha just looked at each other. Kagome could tell Inu-Yasha was thinking of her. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome real closely, and suddenly embraced her.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. This had happened before. It happened when Kagome had to go back to her own time. She remembered when Inu-Yasha pushed her in the well, too. " Inu-Yasha, do you still remember when this happened?" Kagome asked him. " Yes, I do. I'm sorry for pushing you in the well like that." He said. " It's okay, Inu-Yasha, I know how you felt, so you didn't have to apologize." Kagome said. " Let's go back to your time, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said. " Sure, but what if Kikyo sees us?" He asked. " Just tell her you have made up your mind." Kagome said. " Good idea." Inu-Yasha said, and jumped in the well with Kagome.  
  
As soon as they both returned in the Sengoku Jidai, Shippo asked them an awful lot of questions. " Kagome, did you get your stuff back?" Shippo asked. " Yes. See?" Kagome said. She lifted up her backpack. " The rest of my things are here." " Oh, okay." Shippo said. " Hmm? What's wrong Shippo?" Inu-Yasha asked. " Well, I just wanted to know if those yummy potato chips were in Kagome's backpack." He said. " Oh, don't worry about that. Here." Kagome said, handing the chips to him. " Mmmmm! Well, there is one other thing I want you to know." Shippo said. " What?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
" WHAAAT?!!!" Kagome shouted, blushing. " WHAT did you say?!" She asked Shippo. " I said that I believed I was the future child of you two. Couldn't you hear me?" Shippo said. There was a pause, then Inu-Yasha walked to Shippo, and picked him up. " Hmph." " Could you please let me go Inu-Yasha? If you don't, I'll start calling you dad." Shippo said. " Shut up! I am not your daddy!" Inu-Yasha shouted. He did something worse to Shippo by hitting him on his head. " Yeah! You are right! You're a horrible father!" Shippo shouted. Inu-Yasha hit him faster and harder. "Sit."Kagome said. Inu-Yasha slammed on the ground like a pancake. "Hey! That was fun!Why did you stop me?"Inu-Yasha asked. "That's why." Kagome said. She pointed to Shippo who was crying. I made Shippo cry? Inu-Yasha thought. " Give Shippo some mercy, Inu- Yasha, he's only a child."Kagome said. "Yeah, your child."Shippo said. "WAAH! NEVER say that again!"Kagome said. " I thought you were crying!Gosh, he's creepy!" "What?I might be your future child."Shippo said. "Well.none of us are part fox!I'm a dog, she's human!"Inu-Yasha shouted. "Oh, now I see what you mean!"Shippo said. "Shippo, you didn't notice?"Kagome asked him. "No, I did notice. I just wanted to see how you people reacted. Sounds like you guys are happy about it!"Shippo said. Then Inu- Yasha and Kagome stared at each other, then snapped out of it because Shippo was so NOT their future child, he was just an idiot. "Uh.well? What do you think about that Inu-Yasha? Is it possible?" Kagome asked him. "Heck no. I would't have Shippo as my son if it was the last thing on earth! Even in Fedual Japan!" He shouted. Then Kagome and Inu-Yasha stared at Shippo, as if they were going to throw him over. "W-why are you guys so creepy?" Shippo said, getting ready to run away. "Ahh!" 


End file.
